


Said the Raven: Nevermore

by Awenseth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, F/M, Gen, Horror, Murder, Psychological Horror, There is some truth behind every myth, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six friends make their way to the Black Bird forest to spend a week in the ancient castle in the middle as a school project, but little do they know what lais hidden in the darkness...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Said the Raven: Nevermore

It started as a normal autumn day above the Black Bird forest as it was called because of the many crows and ravens residing in it. The leaves had long since lost they lush green colors and changed to crimson it was the only color they took when fall come and washed over the land. The forest was rarely visited by the people living in the nearby town because they thought that the forest was cursed by the long since passed away Lord Ansandro Corvius a man from who the people back in the medieval times thought that he was a witchmaster, who as the ruler of the land come in the forest with his army in the name of the Pope to eliminate all followers of Lucifer committed suicide cursing the forest in the process and the prince with all his men disappeared only they screams haled through the forest in to the cold night sky. In the heart of the forest stood mayesthetic Corvin castle looking over the forest and making the townspeople look at it in fear, the castle was abounded since three hundred years, but time seemed to have stopped over it.

A car pulled up beside the land house _Inn of the Crimson Dragon_ , as the doors opened walked six teenagers out of it three girls and three boys in they early twenties. One of the boys walked over to the car's backside and packed they things out while one of the girls filmed his every move.

"Wow this town looks brilliant as if we would have traveled back in time." said the girl with the camera her tone excited as she looked around.

"Yeah to bad I was never such a fan of history." one of the boys replied.

"Oh come on Josh no one of us is interested in that what you say." Snapped an other girl.

"Aww…Heather I always knew that you liked my voice."

"Dream on."

"Guys stop now we have a week to get this project done and get our grade by Prof. Adams." said the last boy grabbing his backpack.

"Tom is right lets get going the car can stay here I have already talked with the owner of the inn." the boy who owned the car said as he locked it.

"Yeah lets get this done Black Bird forest here we come!" Josh yelled s he punched the air while the others only rolled they eyes at they friends childish behavior.

As the six friends made they way inside the forest they didn't notice the worried looks the few townspeople who were outside were giving them, some even started praying. The six only come to do they school project for the university, but they didn't know just what dark secrets lay inside the forest in which already many people had wandered in, but never had any of them returned or be seen since then. As they walked on the rarely used dirt path only the sound of the cold wind and the melody of the crows and ravens filled they ears sending chills over they backs. The forest had something ominous about it, but no one of them could place they finger on it just what it was.


End file.
